


Saw the Silver Lining

by jjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjong/pseuds/jjong
Summary: "It's not like you to be a morose drunk." Jaehwan points out."I'm not drunk." Hakyeon says and it's only half a lie.





	

It's a Thursday evening and they're sitting cross legged on Hakyeon's bed. Drinking, of course, because they've got the day off tomorrow and the night is young.

Wonsik's in his room, working. Hongbin disappeared a while ago, into his own room, with a six pack of beers and Sanghyuk in tow. Taekwoon's on a date with one of the coordi noonas and Hakyeon's been lamenting his lack of available suitors for the past half hour.

"It's not like you to be a morose drunk." Jaehwan points out.

"I'm not drunk." Hakyeon says and it's only half a lie.

"You are morose though. Hey, talk to me, what's up?"

"I don't know," Hakyeon sighs, a little louder than necessary, "just been lonely, I guess."

"If you're hard up for dates, hyung, I'm sure there are countless people ready and willing to show you a good time."

"It's a different kind of lonely." Hakyeon intones, gravely.

"Oh." A look of understanding dawns on Jaehwan's features and he pats Hakyeon on the knee. "Well, my point still stands. You're not exactly repulsive."

Hakyeon whines and fidgets, his leg bouncing irritably beneath Jaehwan's splayed fingers. "I just want a dick in me, d'you know what I mean?"

Evidently, he gets honest when he's drunk.

Jaehwan puffs his cheeks out and rolls his eyes and says, "I think I do, yeah." He pinches at Hakyeon's thigh. "If that's all it is, I'm sure you could get someone to help you out with that, too."

"If you're offering, Jaehwan-ah, I'm buying." He's joking, of course but Jaehwan's hand stills mid-way in a reach for his glass and Hakyeon sees a flash of _something_ cross Jaehwan's face - just for a second - before it's masked once more behind a cheeky grin.

"You couldn't afford me, o gracious leader."

Hakyeon tuts loudly, glad to be out of whatever weird twilight zone they momentarily slipped into where Jaehwan _doesn't_ respond to Hakyeon's innuendos in kind.

He should feel pathetic, unburdening himself and his floundering sex life on his bandmate. Mostly he just feels drunk. Floaty and warm from the booze, pressed snug against Jaehwan's side. Pathetic will come later, he imagines, once he's sober.

"Why don't you call that guy - what's his name? - the one with the hair?" Jaehwan's voice cuts through the fog in Hakyeon's mind and Hakyeon blinks at him, his brain taking the long way around processing the words.

"I know lots of guys with hair."

"The one with the- " Jaehwan stops mid-sentence and gesticulates with his hands, slicking back an imaginary coif. "Remember, the party at that exec's place - shit, now what was  _his_ name - anyway, you did vodka shots with his wife then went home with her assistant..." Off Hakyeon's confusion, Jaehwan narrows his eyes at him. "You had your tongue down his throat half the night, I hope you at least got his name."

"Oh! Ryu?" Hakyeon's dick gives an interested twitch as the sense memory comes rushing back and he shakes his head at his own ridiculousness. He  _really_ needs to get laid. "He was fun but I think it was more of a one-time thing. Besides, he's probably back in Tokyo by now."

"Shame, he was cute."

"Yeah." Hakyeon sighs, commiserating. Ryu  _was_ cute. Hakyeon should call him next time he's in town.

Jaehwan shifts, jostling Hakyeon as he rolls half way on to his side, drawing his legs up on the bed. " You need to put yourself out there more." He says, fixing Hakyeon with his patented "serious business" expression.

"What is it you were just saying about me sticking my tongue down strange men's throats? I think I put myself out there plenty."

"Fine, then you need to find the throats of  _available_ men. You're hot, hyung. There's no reason you shouldn't have a booty call or two on stand-by."

"Don't say booty call, it's weird." Hakyeon replies, but he's touched by Jaehwan's concern as much as by the compliment itself. "Thank you, though. I'll be fine, I'm just whining." He smiles, feeling bashful and it's then that he notices that Jaehwan’s gone still again, his drink sitting untouched once more. He’s watching Hakyeon now and it’s always unsettling when Jaehwan’s not rambling on about _something_.

The pleasant heat radiating from where their bodies are touching is quickly becoming stifling. Hakyeon feels sticky, heady. Drunk on something other than the alcohol. Their faces are a lot closer than he thought.

“What are you thinking about, Jaehwan?”

"I wanna kiss you." Jaehwan answers, blunt and honest, his gaze drifting to Hakyeon's lips, eyes surprisingly clear and focused. "Hyung, can I?"

 _So polite_ , Hakyeon thinks, in a daze. He nods and Jaehwan's eyes glint with something dangerously close to lust when he leans in. Coordination isn't their friend in their current inebriated state and their noses bump as Jaehwan gets a hand around the back of Hakyeon's neck, pulling him closer.

 _He's a good kisser_ , is the conclusion Hakyeon reaches once they break away from each other. Neither of them say anything for a while, which is fine because they're both breathing kinda hard and it isn't always easy to think of what to say in a situation like this. Not that Hakyeon's ever kissed one of his members before. Shit. He's _screwed_.

"Is this okay?" Jaehwan asks, nervous. Hakyeon can feel his breath against his lips, making them tingle. He nods, taking advantage of their proximity to smooth Jaehwan’s hair back from his face.

“Are we gonna have to start every kiss with a question?” Hakyeon teases and it’s half-flirtation, half-encouragement and Jaehwan’s nerves seem to vanish in an instant.

“Every kiss, huh? You planning on there being more?”

“Your call, dongsaeng.”

Jaehwan must hear the challenge in Hakyeon's tone because he almost falls off the bed in his haste to mount Hakyeon's body, swinging a leg over to sit astride his hips while tonguing his mouth open.

Hakyeon shifts back on the bed to accommodate Jaehwan, bracing his feet on the floor to make for a smoother motion when he rocks his hips up against Jaehwan’s ass. He digs the heel of his palm into the bulge that Jaehwan’s sweatpants are doing a very poor job disguising.

“Look at you, already so worked up…”

“Shu- shut up.” Jaehwan groans through gritted teeth, grinding down against Hakyeon with a ferocity that has the bed springs protesting beneath the strain. It feels good, having Jaehwan hot and willing in his lap like this and Hakyeon takes a moment to enjoy the view.

"Jaehwan- Jaehwan-ah, talk to me, what do you need?"

Jaehwan squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, high panting breaths gradually hitching up into a whine. "Feels so good, hyung."

Hakyeon gets his hands under the material of Jaehwan's surprisingly restrictive cotton sweats, his fingers travelling in a short heated line from the small of Jaehwan's back to the cleft of his ass. Having previously voiced his desire to get dicked down, the alternate route is starting to look mighty appealing to Hakyeon - now that he's got one Lee Jaehwan wriggling around in his lap. "There's lube under the pillow, can you reach it?" He may be being presumptuous but he feels like they've crossed the line for delicacy by this point.

Jaehwan, who had been preoccupied with steadfastly rocking himself down against Hakyeon's crotch, hears the word "lube" and immediately stills before a harsh shiver rushes through his body. "Why have you got lube _in_ your bed, oh my god, what do you get up to in here?"

Hakyeon, in no condition to be answering _that_ particular question, strokes at Jaehwan's waist and cranes his head towards the hiding spot in an unsubtle reminder. Jaehwan groans and swats at him but he's already leaning heavily on Hakyeon's body, reaching for the travel size tube that Hakyeon keeps on hand should the need arise. And the need has _definitely_ arisen.

Jaehwan hands it over and sits back down in Hakyeon's lap, looking at him expectantly. "D'you know what you're doing with that or do you need me to help you?"

Hakyeon should've known that Jaehwan would be a cocky little shit in the bedroom and he tells him as much, just to hear Jaehwan's squack of indignation. Breathless on a laugh, Hakyeon taps on Jaehwan's still clothed thighs and says, "we're gonna need these off."

The speed at which Jaehwan is up and out of his sweatpants is borderline comical and almost sets Hakyeon off again. "How'd you sober up so fast?"

"Endorphins will do that to you." Jaehwan smirks, stroking himself through his shorts before settling once more over Hakyeon's legs. Hakyeon hooks his fingers into Jaehwan's briefs, biting at the skin of his outer thighs as its exposed just to hear him gasp. Jaehwan's cock curves upwards towards his stomach, leaving an unbroken line of precum between the head and his body. Hakyeon tugs at Jaehwan until he's upright on his knees, straddled across Hakyeon's thighs. Leaning down, Hakyeon runs his tongue from base to tip before swallowing him down in one smooth motion.

Jaehwan stars squirming the second his dick hits the back of Hakyeon's throat and he partly collapses over Hakyeon's bowed head, his entire body angled towards Hakyeon's open mouth. "This is a bad idea." He deadpans, guiding Hakyeon with a hand on the back of his head.

Hakyeon pulls off of him with a wet _pop_ and sits back just enough to be able to look at Jaehwan's face, "want me to stop?."

"Stopping would be an even worse idea." Jaehwan replies before Hakyeon can move too far. Hakyeon smirks and leans back in, taking Jaehwan deep, over and over until there's spit all around Hakyeon's mouth, which is gross but a necessary evil. As they find their stride, Jaehwan's little noises start to get louder and Hakyeon's jaw is starting to ache.

Hakyeon pulls back to tease at the slit with his tongue and Jaehwan yelps, hips jerking away from the over-stimulation."That was a dirty trick."

"Yeah, yeah." Hakyeon says, amused. "Come here." With a brisk tug on his wrist, Jaehwan collapses further onto Hakyeon with a miserable little whine and a pout. Rummaging on the bedspread beside them, Hakyeon locates the lube where he discarded it earlier in favour of sucking Jaehwan off.

"Shit, I forgot all about that." Jaehwan says in a breath, unconsciously rubbing his very naked ass against Hakyeon's unfortunate dick where it's trapped in his jeans. Hakyeon feels the allusion of control he was so carefully working with begin to slip, quite literally, as he struggles with shaking hands to get the bottle open. He's working blind, arms once more around Jaehwan, keeping him upright and Hakyeon flounders on until Jaehwan makes a frustrated sound and reaches behind his own back to stall Hakyeon's ministrations.

"You're not leader anymore," he mutters, "can't even open the goddamn lube, I don't know..." He pops the lid with an audible _snap_ and drops the bottle into Hakyeon's hand where their fingers are both still sort of tangled up behind Jaehwan's back.

"Let's get things moving here, shall we, Hakyeon-shi?" Jaehwan croons, shit eating grin fixed firmly in place.

"I didn't realize you were in such a rush." Hakyeon teases, trying to regain the upper hand - although he's starting to doubt if he ever had it in the first place.

"I'm definitely at that stage where if you don't get your fingers in me in the next thirty seconds, I'm putting mine in." Jaehwan pauses and shifts, exerting a more deliberate pressure on Hakyeon's dick. "Either way, something's going in there."

Hakyeon's brain momentarily short-circuits at the image of Jaehwan prepping himself, getting himself ready for Hakyeon's dick with his slim, dainty fingers. There's an idea for another day.

Slicking his own fingers up, Hakyeon gets right to work because he's doesn't think either of them have the patience to take things slow. The sound Jaehwan makes once Hakyeon's past the initial ring of tightness is a cross between a groan and a sigh and Hakyeon pauses and gives him a squeeze, "okay?"

"Yeah." Jaehwan nods, breathless, a pretty blush on his cheeks as he rocks on Hakyeon's hand. "Keep going."

So Hakyeon keeps going. He presses in and then further up, towards the front of his body and Jaehwan squeaks when Hakyeon finds his prostate.

" _Oh_ -okay, you know what you're doing." Jaehwan's voice is heavy with arousal and Hakyeon smiles, smug, because yeah, he knows.

It's an awkward position they've wound up in, with Jaehwan crouched over Hakyeon's legs, his thighs spread open wide to accommodate Hakyeon's questing fingers. Distantly, it occurs to Hakyeon that he should have gotten Jaehwan to lie down. Regardless, they're here now and Jaehwan doesn't seem to mind the angle if the noises he's making are any indication. Jaehwan's rhythm falters until he's not doing much more than rocking erratically back and forth on Hakyeon's fingers. "Please tell me you've got a condom in that magic stash of yours." He says, voice marked with arousal as he tightens his grip on Hakyeon's shoulders.

"In my bag," Hakyeon breathes, "I'll go get one."

"Why do you have condoms in your bag?"

"Do you ever stop with the questions, oh my god." Hakyeon says, laughing as he deposits Jaehwan onto the mattress. He quickly divests himself of his jeans after a mad dash to his bag and back to the bed, condom in hand. Jaehwan reaches for him and hooks his index fingers into the waistband of Hakyeon's boxers, tugging them down so Hakyeon can step out of them. Hakyeon's never been self-conscious, especially not in the bedroom, but the way Jaehwan's eyes grow impossibly darker as they zero in on Hakyeon's dick is enough to make him blush all the way down to his navel. Suddenly hyper-aware of every inch of his body and just how much it wants to be pressed close to Jaehwan once more.

"D'you wanna lie down?" Hakyeon's just being considerate, he's not sure he has the self-control to take things easy right now.

Jaehwan, it seems, has other ideas. He shakes his head with a sly grin and plucks the condom from Hakyeon's loose hold. "I want to ride you."

Really, how's Hakyeon supposed to say no to that?

They end up back in their previous position, more or less, with Jaehwan on his knees across Hakyeon's lap. They're quiet as Jaehwan rolls the condom onto Hakyeon, breathing loudly into the silence of the room, their skin burning where they're pressed together. It's strangely intimate in a way that strikes Hakyeon as odd considering everything else they've done so far tonight.

Jaehwan strokes him once, twice, smoothing the head of the rubber down and ensuring it's a snug fit. Hakyeon's hips jerk forward involuntarily. "Your cock is really pretty." Jaehwan notes, casually, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome!" Jaehwan beams at him and leans in for a quick kiss before slicking Hakyeon up with a generous amount of lube. So generous in fact that it ends up all over the both of their stomachs as well as Hakyeon's dick. Jaehwan wipes his hands on the bedspread and while Hakyeon bristles halfheartedly, he doesn't really have it in him to complain. Not when Jaehwan is already moving, shifting above him and lowering himself down onto Hakyeon's dick.

"Okay?" Jaehwan asks, brows furrowed, looking at Hakyeon with such a deep sincerity in his eyes that it's almost sinful.

Hakyeon's okay.

He's _so_ okay.

It's borderline painful how tight Jaehwan is around him and Hakyeon wants to tell him to ease up a little, _don't rush, you'll hurt yourself_ but words aren't forthcoming at the moment. Jaehwan winces, jaw set in determination - he's pushing himself, Hakyeon can tell, and that's never a good idea. Hakyeon draws Jaehwan in, cuddling him close and holding him still, giving him time to adjust to the stretch.

"Jaehwan-ah?"

"I'm okay," Jaehwan says, breathing heavily, "it's been a while, is all."

"It's fine, just take a minute." Hakyeon says and leans in to catch him in a kiss which takes Jaehwan by surprise and he hiccups a little against Hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon nips at Jaehwan's bottom lip with his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue when Jaehwan starts to moan. Turns out he's successful in his attempt to distract because Jaehwan's moving again, his body simply responding to what feels natural, opening up to Hakyeon with less resistance.

"Go slow if you want." Hakyeon tells him and smiles, amused, as Jaehwan does exactly the opposite, bearing down hard until he's fully seated.

It's been a while since Hakyeon's had sex and even longer since he was on _this_ side of proceedings and he's beginning to feel light headed with how good it feels. Now he's got the added unexpected bonus of it being _Jaehwan_ that he's got his dick buried in. He's inside Jaehwan, oh _god_. He makes the mistake of opening his eyes just as Jaehwan closes his and begins to undulate his hips, his mouth falling open on a gasp. Hakyeon chokes on a moan and surges up to get to Jaehwan's lips. It's a strain on his neck but it's a small price to pay. He needs to kiss him, doesn't know how he made it this far in life _without_ kissing him.

Jaehwan shivers when Hakyeon licks into his mouth, "Hyung," he pants, "you have to _move_."

Hakyeon moves, with intent this time, fingers digging into Jaehwan's waist as he fucks up into him. This really isn't the position Hakyeon would've picked. In an ideal world, he'd have Jaehwan beneath him, braced against something sturdy because Hakyeon finds he needs the leverage.

"Next time, I'm getting you on your hands and knees," Hakyeon growls, punctuating his words with a harsh thrust of his hips "and I'm _really_ gonnafuck you."

"I'll hold you to that." Jaehwan replies and he's trying for bravado but he's shaking too much for it to have much of an effect. He can still talk though, which means Hakyeon's not doing his job right.

Jaehwan's eyes grow wide and he slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noises he's now continuously making.

Hakyeon's gasp gets lost to a triumphant whine which bursts out of Jaehwan when he shifts, just so, and finds the prime position which allows Hakyeon's dick to hit his g-spot with every thrust.

Jaehwan's cock is trapped between their bodies, caught in frictious delight and he claws at Hakyeon's shoulders, fighting to hold on. It's a losing battle and and he sobs brokenly into Hakyeon's mouth as his back arches, coming in spurts against Hakyeon's stomach, hips spasming in time with his release.

Jaehwan's a mess, lips swollen and red and his pupils blown wide. He's gone kind of limp save for the rhythmic clench and unclench of his body. Hakyeon noses at Jaehwan's jaw and is quiet when he says, "Jaehwan-ah, look at me." Jaehwan does - coming back to himself with a shudder.

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No, wanna make you come."

He's not used to hearing Jaehwan's voice like this, low and touched out. "You will." Hakyeon promises because _boy_ , will he.

"Hyung," Jaehwan throws his arms around Hakyeon's neck and nuzzles into him. He grinds back against him and says, "come inside me."

Hakyeon surprises himself with how loud he is when he finally succumbs to the pleasure that has been building at the base of his spine since Jaehwan asked to kiss him. So used to having to fuck in near-silence on the rare occasion he is able sneak a guy in. He grits his teeth but it does nothing to silence the the near animalistic sound that's torn out of him when his orgasm hits.

"Damn." Hakyeon mutters once his vision clears, his heart beating rapidly, collapsing onto his back. Jaehwan lands on him with a groan of discomfort as Hakyeon's dick slips out of him with the movement.

They're rudely shaken out of their post-orgasm stupor by a pounding on the door and Wonsik's pissed off voice cursing at them through the wood. "Either invite me to join or shut the hell up, god _damn_." After a final cursory kick to the door frame, they hear footsteps retreating back down the hall to Wonsik's room, followed by the loud crash of his door slamming shut.

"Y'know, that's not the worst idea he's ever had." Jaewhan says, muffled from where his face is pressed into Hakyeon's neck.

"I think I _will_ have to give up my integrity as leader if I seduce two of you in one night."

"Excuse me, who seduced who here?" Jaehwan demands, unsticking himself with great effort from Hakyeon's body.

"Who indeed?" Hakyeon faux-ponders, indulging Jaehwan's rambling.

" _I_ kissed _you_." Jaehwan reminds him and Hakyeon smiles, amused at the strange turn this night has taken.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Jaehwan shrugs, "I dunno. I'd been thinking about it for a while now and you were so sad, I just... kind of... went for it." He scrubs a hand through his hair, no doubt trying to distract from the flush currently creeping up his neck.

Hakyeon blinks, taken aback. That's not the answer he was expecting.

"Anyway," Jaehwan continues, embarrassed, "you kissed me back, so, it's cool."

"I did more than kiss you." Hakyeon points out, brushing Jaehwan's hair back from his forehead and Jaehwan hums softly, closing his eyes. He turns and nudges Hakyeon's bicep with the tip of his nose.

"Jaehwan?"

"Hmm?"

Hakyeon smiles when Jaehwan opens his eyes and Hakyeon shakes his head because he doesn't know what he wanted to say, really. He's just glad Jaehwan's here with him, that their libidos don't seem to have caused any irreparable damage to their relationship.

Hakyeon initiates the next kiss, leading with lazy, light brushes of his lips against Jaehwan's own. His aim here isn't to work Jaehwan up again, but to wind him down.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jaehwan moves to deepen the kiss but pulls back abruptly when his body begins to protest. His legs still shaken from having to sustain his prior position for the duration of their coitus.

"Next time military, no exceptions. My knees are shot." Jaehwan complains and gingerly sits up which apparently presents a different problem. Switching tracks, he reaches a hand down between his legs and turns to Hakyeon with a put-upon pout. "My ass is going to hate me in the morning."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hakyeon asks, concerned until Jaehwan laughs, brightly and breaks into a grin.

Smacking Jaehwan on the side, Hakyeon gets up to dispose of the condom and to get a towel to wipe them down because they're still covered in lube and sweat and come and as hot as it was at the time, now he's just starting to feel gross.

Jaehwan makes a move too but he doesn't get far, falling heavily back to the bed before he can even take a step. "Wow, okay. Walking is definitely not happening any time soon." He shifts again and makes a face, "standing may also be a no-go."

Hakyeon, wise to Jaehwan’s schemes, sits on the bed beside him and starts to wipe him down, "I guess you'll have to stay here tonight."

"Guess so." Jaehwan replies, voice soft and smile softer as he tugs Hakyeon down onto the pillows. "Are you feeling better?" He asks, settling down under the covers.

Hakyeon startles, genuine concern rushing his words together. "You know that wasn't what this was, right? It wasn't just because you were here... You could never be a booty call."

Rolling his eyes, Jaehwan raps gently on Hakyeon's forehead, resisting the urge to laugh when Hakyeon swats at him but he's got a point to make so he keeps on track. "I know," Jaehwan insists, quiet but firm in his tone like he's willing Hakyeon not to misunderstand. "I wanted this, too. We're okay, hyung. I promise." 

It's quiet in the room and Jaehwan's breathing evens out, deep and steady like he's fallen asleep. Hakyeon moves closer on the pillow and runs a finger over Jaehwan's eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose. Jaehwan opens his eyes as Hakyeon's touch skirts across Jaehwan's bottom lip. "What're you doing?" He mumbles, leaning into the caress.

"Touching you."

Clearly a fan of the idea, Jaehwan's eyes fall shut again as he pulls Hakyeon in for what is definitely a good-night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have serious pacing issues when it comes to sex scenes, please excuse.
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pinkwonsik) i need more starlights~~~


End file.
